High School Dreams
by Isis Katz
Summary: This is your normal Inuyasha characters going to high school. Except Kagome falls in love.
1. High School Dreams

**__**

High School Dreams

By: Isis Katz

This is your normal Inuyasha characters going to high school. 

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome and Sango dashed around the corner of Shikon Avenue as they raced to the bus.

"Oh Sango its the first day of school and we're going to be late", said Kagome running towards the bus in a hurry. Sango nodded in agreement and ran faster towards the bus.

It was the first day of school and not to mention the first day of high school. Being freshmen was a good thing but also kind of bad. Since seniors like to play jokes on you.

"Hey Sango Kagome we saved you seats", yelled Miroku as he stuck his head out of bus and waved.

"Thanks", yelled Kagome back.

Kagome and Sango entered the bus but saw no seats left.

"Miroku you said you saved us seats!!!", growled Sango.

"We did", said Inuyasha and Miroku in unison.

Sango and Kagome looked over to see a little bit of room left. A little room on a seat next to Inuyasha for Kagome and a little room on a seat next to Miroku for Sango.

So the girls had to sit to the boys who liked them most all the way to school.

When they got there Sesshomaru was walking casually into the school when Inuyasha yelled.

"Awww, look at poor Sesshy had to walk to school cause he missed the bus", said Inuyasha in his annoying mean little voice.

"For your information I'd rather walk then be stuck on a bus with my little brother and other imbeciles. Who don't have the will to walk to their meaningless jobs and etcetera", said Sesshomaru turning to his little brother and giving him a cold stare.

"Inuyasha why are you so mean to him?", asked Kagome punching Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"I'm not mean to him this is just my way of showing I care", said Inuyasha shrugging his shoulders.

Kagome sighed and walked into the high school.

~* Let's see I'm a freshmen and so is Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. An Sesshomaru is a Sophomore.~*, thought Kagome trying to think.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and smiled, to him she looked beautiful when she was in thought. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and glared. Inuyasha turned red and left her glare.

Kagome sighed and then spotted Sesshomaru walking passed them.

"Hey Sessho", said Kagome with a smile.

"Huh?", said Inuyasha raising an eyebrow at Kagome's actions.

"Yes?", asked Sesshomaru turning to Kagome.

"Sorry for that quirk Inuyasha told you this morning. He as you know since he's your brother is annoying from time, time", said Kagome still smiling.

Sesshomaru gave her a half grin.

~* Even this girl my brother has a crush on thinks of him as annoying*~, thought Sesshomaru looking up at Kagome who still smiled. They told their good byes and they went their separate ways.

"Kagome do you like Sesshomaru?", asked Inuyasha as soon as Miroku and Sango were from listening distance.

"Yeah as a friend why?", asked Kagome getting suspicious.

"No reason", said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her to their homeroom class.

Kagome took a seat near Sango and listened to the teachers endless jabbering.

Inuyasha was lost in Kagome's beauty, he wished he could run his fingers through her silky black hair and taste her lips.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all got almost the same schedule except on eighth period Kagome and Sango got athletics and Inuyasha and Miroku got Keyboarding.

First Period: Language Arts

Second Period: Language Art (You know it's like a block of two periods)

Third Period: History

Fourth Period: Music

Fifth Period: Science

Six Period: Math

Seventh Period: Math

Eighth Period: Keyboarding (For Inuyasha and Miroku) Athletics (For Kagome and Sango)

Kagome and the gang headed for first period. Inuyasha and Miroku including Kagome and Sango sat in the back of the room. Then Sesshomaru came into the class and was about to sit alone when Kagome called out.

"Hey Sessho I saved you a seat over here!!!!", waving her arm in the air and standing on her seat. 

Sesshomaru walked over to the seat she saved for him that was right next to hers.

Class dragged on slowly as Kagome tried not to fall asleep she stared at her new uniform. It was just like her old one except navy blue and not green. The boys had to wear navy blue uniforms too. Sango was doodling Miroku's name on her notebook while Miroku doodled Sango's name on his. Inuyasha was asleep on his desk and Sesshomaru was actually paying attention to the teacher.

Kagome smiled at him she couldn't say she liked him but he did once in a while spark her interest.

He felt someone staring at him and he stared over to Kagome who shook her head and turned red. She quickly turned around and stared at the teacher.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

So whatda ya think of this first chapter huh? I really can't say, so send reviews okay. Isis Katz =^^= 


	2. Karaoke Night

**__**

Karaoke Night

******************************************************************************************

Kagome's first week of school went well and she didn't get a prank pulled on her by one of the seniors. So Kagome decided to have a sleep over, she only invited Sango but that was her only true friend. So Sango came over about six o'clock on Friday.

"Ohayo Sango!!", said Kagome cheerfully.

Sango smiled and followed Kagome up to her room. Kagome had just recently redesigned her room to be about cats. On Kagome's desk sat a karaoke machine.

"Kagome do you ever sing?", asked Sango.

"With the Karaoke machine?", asked Kagome.

Sango nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah sometimes like when my mom isn't here", said Kagome walking over to the karaoke machine.

"Well your mom isn't here now", said Sango with an impish little smile.

"All right", said Kagome turning on the machine.

"Wait Kagome call the guys and tell them to come over", said Sango grabbing Kagome's Hello Kitty cordless phone.

"What?!?! Oh all right", said Kagome giving Sango her phone and letting Sango invite the guys who came in a flash.

"So Kagome this thing scores you when you sing into it?', asked Inuyasha poking at the karaoke since he had never used one he didn't know what it was.

"Yeah look I guess I'll sing a little something", said Kagome music started playing and Kagome took a deep Breath.

(The song part ends in a star and starts with a star)

* Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet*

*Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do*

*(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars *

*Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today*

*Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams*

*All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep*

* Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love*

*Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die*

* There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine*

*Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today*

*Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die*

(By: BoA: Every Heart)

Everyone stared at Kagome wide eyed no one had ever heard her sing she sounded like those diva singers on T.V.

"Kagome you sounded beautiful", said Sango hugging her friend.

"I wish I knew how to sing", said Sango smiling.

"You try Sango", said Miroku.

"Me?!?!", said Sango turning to Miroku.

"Sure C'mon if Kagome can do it you can to", said Inuyasha smiling at Sango brightly.

"Okay hand me that mic", said Sango.

Before Kagome gave Sango the mic she glanced at her score. It was a perfect ten!!!!

"I still got it", said Kagome under her breath.

Sango slowly took in air.

(Owari Nai Yume: Unending Dream: Sung By: Aikawa Nanase)

*the city in the georama of the heart

is sparkling with the light of hope

the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera

is something that we search for

the truth is always

hiding in the eyes bluely*

*where shall we go up to

our future roams around now

and we continue with our journey

the place of eternity, and endless dream

I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand

forever*

*in the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart

the signals of the ship of light can be heard

I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling

no words are needed

a lie is always

hiding in the words sweetly*

*let the two of us become one

holding on to the coward waves

we continue with our journey

the space between our hug

an endless dream

cutting through the rainbow

heading for the promised light*

*where shall we go up to

our future roams around now

and we continue with our journey

the place of eternity, and endless dream

I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand

forever*

Sango bowed when she was finished and she also got a perfect ten.

"Great job Sango", said Kagome smiling.

"Now it's Inuyasha and Miroku's turn", said Kagome smiling devilishly.

"WHAT!?!?", screamed Inuyasha and Miroku.

"You heard us now we hear you", said Sango pointing at them.

"Okay fine", said Inuyasha pulling Miroku towards the machine.

(Change the World: Sung by: V6)

*I Want To Change The World

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!*

*I felt so worried when I spout out the time

Thinking of the future it lies

Cause I knew that there's nothin'

That I really want to know

And then I met you

So I could feel what you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you*

*I Want To Change The World

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid I'm with you

And we could fly away

If you could stay with me forever

Change My Mind

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you will fly with me away

It's Wonderland!*

*Every single thing

The time and the flyin'

Till the day, I won't let you go

You will see that your desire will be granted again

It's just the feeling

You understand the travel life

It won't be to bad to face

And then it probably you will see will not be to heart

If we could walk beside you*

*I Want To Change The World

Walk again, Fire against the wind

Don't be afraid to be true

Cause now you have to bring

The power of your smile in your face

Change my Mind

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's Wonderland!*

*I Want To Change The World

Walk again, never miss the way 

Don't be afraid I'm with you

Now we can fly away

If you could stay with me forever

Change My Mind

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you will fly away with me away

It's Wonderland!*

Inuyasha bowed while Miroku walked to take a seat. When Inuyasha stood up he winked at Kagome and she just raised her eyebrows.

"KAGOME HIRAGASHI!!!!!!!! ARE YOU UP THERE!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome's mother when she heard singing and boys chattering.

"Inuyasha, Miroku get out through the window", whispered Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the window with out haste.

Kagome explained to her mother it was a cd playing. So Kagome got off the hook this time.

Kagome glanced at the karaoke machine to see what the boys scored. Wouldn't you know it a perfect ten.

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

I wanted to give a special thank you to TobySeer. You always give me good remarks and always help me out. So thank you and all others who send me great reviews.

Isis Katz =^^=


	3. Owari Nai Yume Unending Dream

**__**

Owari Nai Yume (Unending Dream)

This chappie is dedicated to TobySeer.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome walked through the park and stopped for an ice cream. She loved the flavor chocolate chip cookie dough, so she bought one.

She decided to sit on a little bench far from the general public. She wanted to relax a bit since it was Sunday.

Sesshomaru was walking by when he noticed Kagome sitting alone. He stood there for a while thinking about why she was alone and not with his annoying brother.

So he walked beside her and asked, "Why are you over here by yourself and not with Inuyasha?".

"Why would I be with Inuyasha?", asked Kagome in between licks of ice cream.

"Cause Inuyasha has had a crush on you since first grade", said Sesshomaru looking at Kagome who smiled.

"I know", said Kagome returning to her ice cream.

"Huh? You mean you don't like him like he likes you?", asked Sesshomaru cause no one ever refused Inuyasha.

"I like Inuyasha as a friend, nothing more nothing less", said Kagome finishing off her ice cream and standing up to face Sesshomaru.

"Not every one has to fall in place with the person who loves them", said Kagome her long brown trench coat flowing in the wind while her black mini skirt flew an rippled along with it.

Sesshomaru frowned and continued on his way.

"Wait Sessho want to go see a movie?", asked Kagome running up to him.

"I guess so", said Sesshomaru as Kagome intertwined her fingers with his and made him look at her strangely.

"There's this great monster movie playing", said Kagome walking to the theater desk and getting tickets.

When they sat in the theater they sat in the back in the corner. The darkest corner.

Sesshomaru didn't watch the movie at all but he watched Kagome jump at scary parts and she'd cling to his arm.

The thing that amazed him was that he let her hold and touch him.

Then it happened there was a scary part and Kagome jumped into Sesshomaru's lap.

She pushed her face into his strong chest and she could hear his heart beat, beat wildly. He looked down at her and held her close the she looked up, she was beet red. He slowly moved to her face and she moved her face to his, she couldn't stop her self. Then Kagome's butt started slipping and before their lips met Kagome fell off Sesshomaru's lap and landed on gum someone had left.

"Kagome are you alright?", asked Sesshomaru picking Kagome up only to see her pulling gum gobs off her butt.

"Oh shit", said Kagome as she took off her brown over coat and folded it.

"C'mon Sessho let's go", said Kagome a little upset.

They walked home in silence not even talking about what almost happened in the movie theater.

"Sessho about what happened in the theater I'm sorry", said Kagome.

"It wasn't your fault you fell of my lap I should of held onto you", said Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Not that the kiss we almost shared", said Kagome her face tinting red.

"Oh that. You don't have to be sorry about that", said Sesshomaru.

"Huh?", said Kagome.

"I probably would of enjoyed it", said Sesshomaru leaving Kagome at the gate of her house and kissing her on the cheek.

He left with out another word.

~* What happened to Sesshomaru *~, thought Kagome cause he was never like that before around her.

Kagome walked inside only to have a surprise waiting.

"INUYASHA!!!!!", yelled Kagome seeing Inuyasha sprawled out on the couch asleep in her house.

"Kagome back already that means Inuyasha has to go home", said Sota looking at Inuyasha who stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"Why are you in my house?", asked Kagome.

"Your mom called me over to baby-sit Sota", said Inuyasha popping his wrists.

"Fine now leave", said Kagome pushing past him and opening the door.

"Fine not like I wanted to stay here anyway", said Inuyasha yelling in Kagome's face.

"Kagome why'd you scare Inuyasha away", whined Sota.

"Shut up hobbit", said Kagome grabbing her brother's hand and tossing him in his room.

"School tomorrow", sighed Kagome jumping into her hello kitty p.j.s and pulling the covers up.

"Oh Sesshomaru", said Kagome with a smile.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Don't worry Sessho and Kagome won't deeply in love till later chapters. But Kagome starts having a crush first. OHHHHH! I like it gatta run words are brimming from my mind.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	4. In the ocean in the turquoisecolored hea...

**__**

In the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart

Kagome walked slowly to school. She felt like she was walking on air, was this how love felt.

"I shouldn't even think about love. I mean Sesshomaru is not really like that........ Is he?", asked Kagome to herself.

"Hey Kagome how ya doing", said Inuyasha holding onto her pink backpack. Kagome growled cause she was moving her feet but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Inuyasha let go I'm gonna be late for school", yelled Kagome turning around when suddenly Inuyasha grabbed her arms tightly.

"Inuyasha stop please", said Kagome almost in a whisper.

"Inuyasha leave her be", said a voice from behind.

"Sesshomaru this is none of your business So BUTT OUT", yelled Inuyasha turning towards his brother but taking Kagome's hand and rubbing it roughly.

"What do you plan on doing with her?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to her about last night", said Inuyasha pulling Kagome down the street.

"What do you want to talk about?", asked Kagome ripping her hand away from Inuyasha's.

"I wanted to talk about why Sesshomaru kissed you last night", said Inuyasha.

"He kissed me on the cheek... WAIT YOU WERE WATCHING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome reaching forward and wanting to pull his silver locks of hair out of his head.

"I saw you through the window that's not exactly spying", said Inuyasha walking up to the school steps.

"Well is wasn't exactly a kiss", said Kagome pushing past Inuyasha and running to class.

By eighth period Kagome couldn't stand it. She felt like a soft squishy gummy bear inside.

Love was something.

"Kagome what's up with you?", asked Sango while her an Kagome walked around the track.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?", asked Kagome finally concentrating on her friend.

"Well first your not listening to me and second your not listening to me and third. You turn super red when you are thinking about something", said Sango who abruptly stopped walking when Kagome fell on the track ground.

"Kagome!!!!", yelled Sango running to Kagome who jumped up and yelled.

"I Love Sesshomaru!!!!!!!", Kagome squealed and ran towards the locker room changing into her normal school uniform.

"Sesshomaru?", asked Sango to herself.

Inuyasha stood silently in the shadows of the stadium bleachers, he frowned at Kagome's words they stung a little. His brother will have to explain a lot when they get home.

Sesshomaru was walking towards his limo, when Inuyasha cut in front of him a gave him a death glare.

Sesshomaru paid no attention until Kagome came bounding up.

"Sesshomaru wait!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome.

Sesshomaru turned around just in time when Kagome collapsed in his arms, she loved the warmth in them. Sesshomaru looked down the girl who cuddled her way up to his chest.

"Sesshomaru hurry up or we're gonna leave ya!!!!!!", screamed Inuyasha he was pissed off.

"I'd better let you go but meet me in the park, the same place I was Sunday", whispered Kagome hugging Sesshomaru tightly.

Sesshomaru returned the hug and smiled, "You know I'll be there", said Sesshomaru turning and walked into his limo.

Before he left he asked if she wanted a ride. She refused and walked instead.

Inuyasha lifted up the window where you can talk to the driver. Inuyasha apparently wanted privacy.

"Sesshomaru tell me something", said Inuyasha with a deep growl.

"What?", asked Sesshomaru coolly, showing his brother his growl did not intimidate him.

"You know that I've had a crush on Kagome since first grade", said Inuyasha retaining his cool.

"Yes and this matters what?", asked Sesshomaru staring at Inuyasha.

"It matters a lot!!!!!!!! Damn you Sesshomaru you know you are taking her away from me. An I know you are enjoying it. I know you long for her as she does for you, but the point is you knew I liked her. You didn't even give me a chance", said Inuyasha staring back at Sesshomaru who chuckled.

"You dear brother had always had a chance. You liked her since first grade why didn't you ever ask her to be yours then?', said Sesshomaru getting out of the car and strolling down the side walk towards the house.

"I hate it when he's right", said Inuyasha with a smirk following his older brother.

(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(

Kagome sat on the same bench where she was Sunday.

She was about to leave when she heard someone say.

"Sorry I was late. Inuyasha gets rather annoying sometimes", said Sesshomaru as Kagome ran an jumped into his arms.

"It doesn't matter if your late I'm just glad you came at all", said Kagome looking up at Sessho.

"So why did you want to come here for?", asked Sesshomaru settling down on the bench with Kagome at his side.

"Well let's walk a little then I'll tell you", said Kagome getting up. She and Sesshomaru walked all around the park and stopped at a bridge where the water glowed with the moons luminosity.

"Kagome we've walked through the whole park and you still haven't told me the reason being here", said Sesshomaru looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Well let's see. Umm, it's because I love you Sessho. Yeah maybe I loved Inuyasha for a while but so what, you are the one who stole my heart away", said Kagome turning red.

Sesshomaru face stayed placid, "My Kagome my dear Kagome", was all he said and reached forward.

He rubbed her cheek with his hand she melted into it. He went forward and kissed her full on the lips. It was a kiss that felt like it had waited for and eternity. Then it started to snow, and the last of the cherry blossoms and light snow swirled around then like in a fantasy.

What a beautiful thing..................................

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Soooo whatdaya think? They actually got to kiss in this one at least... Right. N*E*wayz . A question answered. dragonruler212 asked if there was a cd with Change the World in english. I sincerely have no idea I downloaded the song from Kazaa. Then my friend found the lyrics some where. 

Isis Katz =^^= 


	5. The city in the georama of the heart

**__**

The city in the georama of the heart

This chappie is mostly based on Inuyasha actually meeting someone.

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha walked in the freshly fallen snow, it crunched lightly under his shoes.

"I hate my life", said Inuyasha as he passed a ice cream shop window to see Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting in a booth.

Inuyasha half smiled he decided he was happy that Kagome's was happy.

Inuyasha kept walking till he got home, he then spotted a moving van in the house next to his.

"New neighbors great", said Inuyasha looking over to see a woman with brown hair walk out of a limo with her nose lifted high in the air. She was followed by what he guessed was her husband a man with blackish blue hair. Then out of the limo came a heap of boxes then a thud. Inuyasha stared to see a girl under the boxes she was about his age.

"Are you okay?", asked Inuyasha hurrying over and taking the boxes off the girl.

"Yes fine now", said the girl looking up. She looked like Kagome with darker colored eyes but blackish blue hair.

"May a I know the name of my helper?", asked the girl.

"Ohh, Inuyasha is my name", said Inuyasha staring at the girl.

"An yours?", asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Kikyo", said the girl brushing the snow off her leather jacket.

"Welcome to the neighborhood", said Inuyasha picking the boxes up an carrying them inside with Kikyo.

"Kikyo who is this boy?", asked her mother outraged to see a stranger in the house.

"Mother this is our neighbor Inuyasha", said Kikyo standing over on Inuyasha's side.

"Oh nice to meet you Inuyasha", said Kikyo's father.

"My name is Hiroku Takahasho. My wife Star Takahasho and my daughter Kikyo Takahasho", said the man with a broad smile.

"I see you've met my pride and joy Kikyo", said Mr. Takahasho.

"Daddy", said Kikyo a little embarrassed.

"Sorry honey", said Mr. Takahasho.

Inuyasha went upstairs with Kikyo and set her things in her room.

"So Kikyo is this your first time in Tokyo?", asked Inuyasha glancing over at Kikyo.

"Yeah", said Kikyo.

"Would you like me to show you the great places of Tokyo?", asked Inuyasha.

"That would be wonderful", said Kikyo smiling.

"Have any family here in Tokyo?", asked Inuyasha.

"Oh yes my cousin Kagome Hirgashi", said Kikyo.

"I know Kagome. I'm one of her close friends", said Inuyasha with a smile.

Kikyo and Inuyasha said their good byes and made a date for Saturday night.

****************************************************************************************** 

Another short chapter sorry. Review.

Isis Katz =^^=


	6. I looked always to yesterday, to the cas...

**__**

I looked always to yesterday, to the castles in the sky

Inuyasha saw Kikyo walking from her house down the street. Inuyasha dashed up behind her.

"Ohayo Kikyo!!!!", said Inuyasha happily.

"Oh Ohayo to you to Inuyasha", said Kikyo with a smile, She was wearing the normal high school uniform navy blue short skirt and the top.

"So Inuyasha still up for our little rendezvous on Saturday?", asked Kikyo with a smile.

"Oh yeah!!!", said Inuyasha.

"I hate going to new schools", said Kikyo.

"Why?", asked Inuyasha.

"Everybody looks down on you and they refer to you as the 'New Student'", said Kikyo with a sigh.

"At least you'll have friends to hang out with", said Inuyasha referring to him and Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

"That's so nice of you Inuyasha", said Kikyo.

While walking Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru and Kagome walking into school.

"Hey look Kikyo there's your cousin and my brother", said Inuyasha waving to Kagome who said good bye to Sesshomaru and walked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Cousin Kikyo nice to see you", said Kagome hugging Kikyo tightly.

"I see you have made friends with Inuyasha", said Kagome looking at Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Yes he is a very nice gentlemen", said Kikyo as she walked inside school with Kagome and Inuyasha at her sides.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that remark.

Kikyo had the same schedule as Kagome and the gang.

In sixth period they had a substitute teacher who really couldn't get the class under control.

Everyone was writing notes to one another. Kagome chatted with Sango and Kikyo while Inuyasha talked along with Miroku.

Kikyo kept staring at Inuyasha who kept staring back.

Then a boy came up to Kikyo.

"Hey sweetheart you like dancing?", asked the boy.

"Oh yes on your FACE", said Kikyo insultingly.

"What a tough broad we have here", said the boy grabbing Kikyo's arm and squeezing it.

*SMACK

The boy went sailing across a desk Kikyo had socked him one.

"Kikyo?", said Kagome putting her cousin's fist down.

"Nice way to sock it to him Kikyo!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha.

Kikyo turned red and sat down quickly.

"Gomen", said Kikyo laying her head on her hands.

"Next time Kikyo instead of smacking him kick him in the balls", said Sango winking at Kikyo.

"Nice info Sango", said Kikyo.

Eighth period Kikyo and Kagome including Sango had to do a archery test.

Everyone knew Kagome would get high marks like always.

"First up Sango", said the coach, Sango was only an inch away from the bulls eye mark.

"B+ Sango", said the coach.

Sango nodded and handed the bow to Kagome.

"Kagome Hiragashi", said the coach.

Kagome aimed and fired one millimeter away from the bulls eye!!!!

"An A for you Kagome", said the coach.

"An A that's it", said Kagome walking beside Sango.

"Be happy you got a good grade at least", said Sango.

"Kikyo Takahasho", said the coach.

Kikyo took aim.. Bang bulls eye........

"A+ For our new student", said the coach with a smile.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"A+.......", said Kagome.

"That archery blood flows good through our veins right Kagome", said Kikyo with a smile.

"Yep flows good", said Kagome following the class inside the locker rooms.

"Man, Kagome Kikyo might take your spot as best student", said Sango with a grin.

"Best Student OHHHHHHHHHHH", sighed Kagome.

******************************************************************************************

Uh OHHHH, Looks like a bit of rivalry is coming up between Kagome and Kikyo. Clash OF THE COUSIN'S. Da DA DUHHHHHHHHHHHHH. LOL.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	7. Important Note

**__**

IMPORTANT NOTE

I am working on a new chapter seven. My older sister wrote it and sincerely it sucked.

So be ready for a new chappie coming your way.

C-ya SOON!!!!!!!!

Isis Katz =^^=


	8. WHAT!

**__**

WHAT!!!!!!!!

I really haven't gotten any reviews on any of my stories so far. That suxz right? Oh well on with the story.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome and Kikyo were the first ones at school. They patiently waited for their report cards to be handed out to them.

"Would you be mad IF I got better grades than you?", asked Kagome.

"No why?", asked Kikyo.

"Just asking", said Kagome smirking when Kikyo turned her head.

Kagome sat in her seat near Sesshomaru waiting for her report card. He could see she was really tense.

"Kagome why are you so tense?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Must. Get. Good. Grades.", said Kagome her eyes wide like she had just drank a whole jug full of coffee.

"Kagome I'm sure you past with flying colors", said Sesshomaru rubbing Kagome hand reassuringly.

Kagome twitched a little then settled down after the teacher handed her the envelope with her grades.

Kagome and Kikyo eyed each other then opened the envelopes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled the cousin's in unison.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome's grades.

Language Arts : 60

History: 70

Music: 60

Science: 70

Math: 80

Athletics: 100

"Well Kagome at least you got four passing grades", said Sesshomaru staring at his girlfriend fall off her desk.

"What'd you get Kikyo?", asked Inuyasha looking over at Kikyo whose jaw was on the floor.

Language Arts: 60

History: 70

Music: 50

Science: 80

Math: 80

Athletics: 100

"Well you and Kagome got four passing grades at least", said Inuyasha staring at Kikyo who soon joined her cousin on the ground.

"After all that studying", said Kagome.

"I know, no social life for a whole week", said Kikyo.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango opened their grade list then hid it behind their backs.

"Well did you all pass?", hissed Kagome.

"Yes. Are you mad?", asked Inuyasha.

Kikyo and Kagome growled and left for their next class.

"That was sad on so many different levels", said Miroku shaking his head.

He then grabbed Sango's butt and got whacked across the head.

Sesshomaru caught up with Kagome and talked soothingly to her. he could tell she had been crying.

"C'mon koishii (Darling) it's just numbers", said Sesshomaru holding Kagome as they sat on the roof of the building.

"I just want to forget about it", said Kagome putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

Her ran his fingers through her silky raven black hair. She sighed and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her. They then sat up there admiring the sun set.

Kikyo walked straight to her black millennium edition Y2K Bug. Inuyasha followed close behind her.

"Kikyo. Don't get upset just because of that", pleaded Inuyasha.

Kikyo jumped in her car and Inuyasha jumped in with her, she allowed him. he sat on the passenger's seat looking over at her.

"Your right Inuyasha I shouldn't be upset cause of those stupid numbers", said Kikyo with a smile.

"See. Feelin a little better?", asked Inuyasha grabbing her hands and cupping them with his.

Kikyo blushed and looked up at Inuyasha who smiled. He went forward and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back.

Kikyo pulled away after a few minutes and said, "Inuyasha. This feeling is so weird".

"You mean the feeling of love?", asked Inuyasha diving in for another kiss. Kikyo and him stayed like that for a few hours before heading home.

******************************************************************************************

Review it somebody please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well thanx for even looking at this fic. Oh yeah check out my new fic called : New Fighters At The Dark Tournament

Isis Katz =^^= 


	9. Spring Break

**__**

Spring Break 

Thanx MysticalAngel I totally agree chapter seven SUCKED!!!!!!!! It really did an thanx for reviewing it, your the only one who has so far.

__

Dedicated To MysticalAngel

******************************************************************************************

Kagome was over her grades. Kikyo and Kagome did extra credit to raise them anyway.

"I LOVE THIS ONE!!!", squealed Kikyo as she picked up a red short dress.

"It's cute", said Kagome as she stared at Kikyo.

"I'll go try it on", said Kikyo running towards the dressing room.

"OY!!!!", said Kagome turning and looking at some bathing suits. There was a red bikini and she tossed it away.

"OHHHHH", said Kagome picking up a blue bikini.

"NICE", said Kagome as she headed for the cashier desk.

Kikyo came out of the dressing room and looked very good in the dress. It showed her figure perfectly.

"Kagome what do you think?", asked Kikyo.

Kagome looked towards Kikyo after paying for her bikini.

"Nice cousin", said Kagome with a smirk.

Kikyo smiled and changed back into her normal clothes.

"I still need a bathing suit", said Kikyo as she looked through some bikini's. She spotted the red one Kagome had thrown aside and smiled.

"This one is cute", said Kikyo as she paid for her items and headed for another store in the mall.

"Kagome look at that one!! It has spring Break clothes!!!!", said Kikyo dragging her cousin into the store.

Kagome and Kikyo had now already ten pairs of short shorts, nine pairs on kapri's, an a lot of shirts and tank tops, including tube tops.

"Let's stop for a drink at Tokyo Tea House", said Kagome.

"Sure", said Kikyo with a smile.

"So we're heading for the beach this spring Break", said Kikyo with a sigh.

"Yup", said Kagome.

"Are we taking our boyfriends?", asked Kikyo.

"I don't know", said Kagome.

"How about...", said Kagome rubbing her chin.

"NO!!!!!!", said the cousins in unison.

"Dancing, bar hopping!!!!!!!!!!!", said Kagome.

"Bar hopping?", asked Kikyo.

"C'mon live once in a while", said Kagome.

"Okay", said Kikyo.

"So Kikyo you got three tickets for Malibu. Right?", said Kagome.

"Yup. One for me, you, and Sango", said Kikyo.

"An Kagome you reserved a hotel room?", asked Kikyo.

"Of course", said Kagome.

"To us", said Kagome as she lifted her kiwi shake.

"To us", said Kikyo lifting her strawberry shake.

"WELL TO AMERICA WE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", said Kagome with a smirk.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kikyo.

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha sat on his living room floor and Miroku lounged on the couch.

"The girls are going away for Spring Break", mumbled Inuyasha.

"So", said Sesshomaru who had just walked into the room.

"You don't think Kagome will fool around over there?", asked Inuyasha staring at him.

"I completely trust her", said Sesshomaru leaving the room not wanting to discuss the issue.

"Yeah right", said Inuyasha.

"Well no more of my honey bunches of oats", whined Miroku.

"Quit whining over Sango", said Inuyasha.

"BUT I'M HER LUCKY CHARMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!", whined Miroku.

"Ya know she might find her own little leprechaun to call her own", said Inuyasha with an evil smirk.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!! No Sango's not like that............. Is she?", said Miroku worry written all over his face.

"That's why we follow them", said Inuyasha.

"All the way to Malibu?", said Miroku.

"Yeah. I can get a plane", said Inuyasha.

"The same one with Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango", said Miroku with a glare.

"Fine we'll catch the next flight", said Inuyasha.

"Well I better get packing", said Miroku leaving Inuyasha's house.

Inuyasha decided to get packing to.

Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha packing his suit case.

"Inuyasha where are you going?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Somewhere", said Inuyasha.

"Hmmm?", said Sesshomaru.

"You're going on a vacation so I booked one to", growled Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru smirked and walked to his room.

******************************************************************************************

The morning of the trip.

"Kagome you have all your stuff?", asked Ms. Hiragashi.

"Yes Ma", said Kagome.

"Kagome behave over there", said Ms. Hiragashi.

"Okay. Love you all", said Kagome kissing her mother then bounding out the door to Kikyo's car.

Sango was already waiting inside Kikyo's car and smiled at Kagome.

"Ready girl?", asked Kikyo.

"OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome as they headed for the airport.

******************************************************************************************

Review. SORRY SO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isis Katz =^^=


	10. Plane Ride To America

**__**

Plane Ride To America

******************************************************************************************

Kikyo walked down the hall to their waiting plane. Kagome followed along with Sango.

"I am so loving this Kagome", said Sango excitement dripping off every word.

"I am to", said Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sango and Kikyo, Kagome thought they had dressed a little to spring brakish.

Sango had a tube top on but had a short see through shirt over. An shorts that were a little to short.

Kikyo had a tank top on that said, 'Like What You See? Dial 1-800-Uwish'. An red shorts.

Kagome had a orange tee shirt and flare jeans.

"Sango don't you think you over dressed?", asked Kagome.

"No. Why?", asked Sango.

"Oh nothing", said Kagome.

Now on the plane. They sat in the third row, and they sat together.

"I've never rode in a plane", said Sango.

"I have. Never to America though", said Kikyo.

"America", whispered Kagome as she looked out the window.

******************************************************************************************

"Inuyasha did you find out when the next flight was?", asked Miroku.

"Yeah like in two hours", said Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!?! You mean we're gonna wait in here for two hours!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Miroku.

"Shut up", said Inuyasha.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome was the only one awake of the trio. An decided to take in her surroundings.

Everyone on the plane seemed happy and excited about the destination. Kagome smiled she couldn't wait either.

Kagome pulled out her lap top and made sure Sango and Kikyo were asleep. She then started typing. She was going to send a post card to Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked and took out her web camera.

"Alright Girls say cheese", said Kagome as she took one quick snap shot of the girls.

"You guys are a trip", said Kagome as she looked at the picture now on her computer screen. Kikyo and Sango sound asleep, Kikyo sucking her thumb and Sango drooling.

Kagome sent the e-card to Sesshomaru and smiled.

She then started to play solitaire then stopped. Things were getting boring. Till they brought out the food.

"Sango, Kikyo wake up", said Kagome pushing Sango who slammed into Kikyo.

"Food is a synonym", mumbled Sango in her sleep.

"MMMMMM Cinnamon", mumbled Kikyo also in her sleep.

Kagome then looked at what they were serving. An decided to pass..

Soon they would arrive in America the land of the free.

"I wonder what it's like?", asked Kagome to herself.

******************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru was also on a plane and opened his lap top. He then noticed he had a message.

From: Fluffy-Chan's Girl

To: Fluffy-Chan

Sesshomaru new from the nick name who it was from.

"Kagome", said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

__

Hey Sessho,

How ya doing. I really miss you but ya know I had to get out of Tokyo for a while. I heard you were going on a vaction also? Well I hope you have a fantastic time, and no flirting!!! ^_^U

Ya know I won't. So I will see you later my fluffy-chan. Oh yeah like the picture?

Love, Kagome

Sesshomaru looked at the picture of Kikyo and Sango and smirked.

"I miss you to Kagome", said Sesshomaru as he closed his lap top and smiled a very content smile.

******************************************************************************************

It had been hours since they had left from Tokyo. Kagome could see the ocean blue as she stared out the window down to the sea.

"Kagome did I fall asleep?", asked Sango as she woke up and turned to Kagome.

"Yeah", said Kagome softly.

Kikyo awoke and looked towards Sango and Kagome.

"Are we there yet?", asked Kikyo.

"No Kikyo", said Kagome.

"Oh then I better stay awake. I really want to see America", said Kikyo.

"WE ARE NOW ENTERING AMERICA", said the stewardess.

"Yes", said Kagome as she looked out the window.

"Malibu here we come", said Sango.

A few hours later they landed and started on their way to the hotel.

Kikyo looked around the parking lot.

"Kikyo what are you looking for you didn't bring your car", said Kagome.

"No but a rented one and it should of been here", said Kikyo.

"There see!!!", said Kikyo as she walked over to a truck that said, 'Reserved For Kikyo Takahasho'

"OHHHHHHH", said Kagome and Sango.

I was a black Avalanche Truck.

"How much was this to rent?", asked Sango.

"Prices are not important", said Kikyo jumping into the drivers seat.

"Cool", said Kagome jumping into the passengers seat and Sango in the back .

They passed by many a hotels and Kikyo did not stop at one.

"Kikyo we have passed about a bazillon hotels which one is it?", asked Kagome.

"Oops, didn't I tell you?", asked Kikyo with a smile.

"What?", asked Kagome.

"I rented a beach house", said Kikyo stopping in front of a gorgeous beach house.

"Oh My GOD", said Kagome as the walked inside.

"C'mon let's check out the night clubs this place has to offer", said Kagome.

The girl went to their own rooms and dressed.

Sango came out with a short leopard spotted dress, that showed her figure nicely.

Kikyo had on the red dress she had bought before leaving Tokyo.

Kagome wore a green holographic dress that clung to every curve on her body. (If you've seen The Nanny on lifetime, You know like that yellow holographic dress Fran wears).

"Let's go girls", said Kagome leaving the house.

******************************************************************************************

Miroku and Inuyasha were on the plane to America now.

"Miroku let go of my arm", growled Inuyasha.

"I forgot to tell you I'm scared of plane rides", whined Miroku.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG", yelled Inuyasha.

******************************************************************************************

Review.

Isis Katz =^^=


	11. Hit Me A Drink Bar Tender

**__**

Hit Me A Drink Bar Tender

******************************************************************************************

Kikyo was driving around the city, trying to find a cool night club.

"Kikyo what about that place?", asked Sango.

Kikyo and Kagome looked over at the building.

"Isis's Ice House?", said Kagome questionably.

"C'mon let's go", said Kikyo pulling into the parking lot.

"Okay", said Kagome as they jumped out of the car and headed for the night club.

"Kikyo wait!!!!!", yelled Kagome.

"What?", asked Kikyo.

"We are only fifteen year olds. We can't get in", said Kagome.

Sango frowned an looked over at the smirking Kikyo.

"Of course they won't let us in. But with these they will", said Kikyo pulling out fake i.d.'s.

"Who made you these?", asked Sango.

"One of my old friends", said Kikyo.

"YES!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome.

The showed there fake i.d.'s to the front door guy. An they were let in.

The music boomed loudly and Sango started tapping her feet, soon Kagome and Kikyo to.

They guys noticed they lively girls and decided to make their moves.

"Hey lovely lady, mind if I dance with you?", asked one guy to Kikyo.

"Sorry I got a boy friend", said Kikyo backing away.

"Uh me to", said Kagome and Sango in unison.

"All these guys just want to sleep with you", said Kagome angrily.

"Don't worry girls, just show 'em whose boss and they'll lay off", said a female voice.

"Excuse me?", asked Kagome.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Isis this is my joint", said the woman.

Kagome looked at her. She had long ice blue hair and wore a normal bar tender's outfit.

"Isis. Hello I'm Kagome and this is my friends Kikyo and Sango", said Kagome with a smile.

"Well you guys want a drink?", asked Isis with a smile.

"Sure", said Sango with a curious smile.

"Well ya want a beer or what?", asked Isis.

"Uhhh", said Kagome nervously.

"A beer", said Kikyo with a placid smile.

"Kikyo", said Kagome.

"Kagome act cool. One won't kill you", said Kikyo with a smile.

"Oh okay", said Kagome.

"Hit me a drink bar tender", said Kagome.

"Me to", said Sango.

"Have you girls even had a beer before?", asked Isis.

"Well actually no", said Kagome.

"How about three wine coolers?", suggested Isis.

"Sure", said Kikyo.

Isis placed three wine coolers in front of the trio and attended to other customers.

Kikyo took and sip and squeezed up her face. Sango spit it out. An Kagome kept drinking.

"Kagome you like it?", asked Kikyo.

"Yeah it taste great", said Kagome with a smile.

Kikyo and Sango continued dancing while Kagome stayed at the bar. Sango and Kikyo noticed Kagome's absence and looked towards the bar. Kagome was laughing idiotically and sitting on the bar table.

"Kagome!!!", yelled Sango.

"HeLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO GIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSS", said Kagome a little slurred. She had a red face and her eyes were a little drunken.

"Kagome let's go", said Kikyo lifting Kagome out of the night club and heading back to the beach house.

******************************************************************************************

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the streets of Malibu towards their hotel.

"How much further?", asked Miroku.

"Our hotel is right there", said Inuyasha walking into the building.

Before walking in they looked towards a night club. An out side there was some girls trying to put another girl into a truck.

They girl appeared to be drunk.

"Good thing our girl friends are not like them", said Inuyasha with a sigh of relief.

******************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru lay in his bed in the TIME HOTEL in New York.

"I wonder how Kagome's doing?", asked Sesshomaru to himself.

"I'm sure she is fine", said Sesshomaru before falling asleep.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome was dragged upstairs to her room and laid on her bed.

"Kagome how could you get drunk?", asked Sango glaring at the babbling Kagome.

"Let her sleep", said Kikyo pulling Sango towards the door way an locking Kagome in her room.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome woke up with a huge headache and trudged to the bathroom.

Soon her trudging turned into a light jog then to a fast run.

"Kagome what's the matter?", asked Sango as Kagome jumped into the bathroom.

Then Sango heard Kagome barfing.

"Oh poor Kagome", said Kikyo who walked up to the door.

"Kagome remember to brush your teeth", yelled Sango.

A few minutes later Kagome walked out, she had taken a morning shower to wash away the drunk smell.

"Last night was fun", said Kagome as she walked into her room.

"I will never drink again", said Kagome then stopped and thought about it.

"Unless I REALLY, REALLY NEED IT", said Kagome with a smirk.

"Kagome come down for breakfast", said Kikyo.

Kagome walked down the stairs and noticed it was raining.

"Oh great rain", said Kagome glumly.

"Oh it'll pass", said Kikyo.

Kagome looked at her friends then sighed.

"Sorry for making a fool of myself", said Kagome.

Kikyo and Sango stared at Kagome.

"An for embarrassing you all. So can you forgive me?", asked Kagome.

"We forgive you", said Kikyo and Sango in unison.

"So when the rain stops. What do you say we go shopping?", said Kikyo.

"That sounds good", said Kagome.

******************************************************************************************

"Inuyasha when are we gonna look for the girls?", asked Miroku as he stared out the window.

"Later", said Inuyasha.

"When the rain stops. Then we'll look for them in one of the malls", said Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded and stared towards the darkened sky.

******************************************************************************************

Review.

Isis Katz =^^= 


	12. Pinch Me!

**__**

Pinch Me!!!!

HELLO!!! Been a long time since I've updated this story.....RIGHT!!! Well school and band practice has been in the way. An of course writing my comic has been a burden on my fanfics. People have been giving me reviews begging me to continue the story. So here it goes.......... Expect more stories coming your way from yours truly......................................

Isis Katz =^^=

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

The rain stopped and Kagome and her friends left for the mall.

"So many to choose from", said Sango with a huge smile.

They eventually picked one store and went inside. They stopped inside a Jc Penny. Kagome was amazed by all the clothes; Kikyo bought a pair of Mudd jeans and a mid-drift shirt that said 'Heaven Sent'. Sango bought a designer jacket and a cute Mudd purse. Kagome was a little extravagant and got a pink shirt that said 'Cherry Girl' and pair of L.e.i. jeans with a tommy hilfigure skirt.

"I Love America", said Kikyo. Kagome smiled then melted when she spotted a Sanrio filled with Hello Kitty stuff.

Of course Kagome jumped into that store and bought a ton of stuff. They later stopped on a bench and gloated about the things they bought. Kagome would stop and think of her boyfriend while Sango and Kikyo bought some cappuccinos.

"C'mon Kagome let's go and do something", said Kikyo with a delightful smile.

"Well....", said Kagome.

"What?", asked Sango.

"Well I kind of miss Sesshomaru", said Kagome.

"So you wanna go home?", asked Kikyo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", yelled a voice from across the mall.

"HUH??", said the girls.

They stared as Inuyasha came huffing up the escalator with a dazed Miroku on his back.

"Inuyasha?", said Kikyo.

"Yes, I came all the way from Tokyo just for you", said Inuyasha.

Kikyo smiled and let one tear fall. Sango ran to Miroku and Kikyo and Inuyasha hugged.

Kagome smiled a little then a thought sparked into her head. She left the four love birds and got a taxi. A few hours later Kikyo and Sango noticed Kagome was missing. They thought she had headed to their beach house. When they got there Kagome's room was bare except for a little note.

__

Hey girls,

Sorry for leaving so abruptly but seeing you with your boyfriends made me want to see mine.

so i caught a plane to Paris. 

C-ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love, Kagome.

Kikyo and Sango smiled and hoped Kagome had a great trip.

******************************************************************************************

Kagome landed in Paris a few hours later. She had to find Sessho fast.

She ran to a street corner and saw a limo, she pressed her face up against the window but saw an empty back seat. She sighed and looked up at the moon and thought_, " Somewhere out there Sessho-chan is watching the same moon",. _ She decided not to give up and kept on her search. By eight o'clock she was exhausted. She felt lonely and felt like the biggest loser on earth.

She then walked over to the Eiffel Tower and rested against a tree.

"I must be the biggest loser on earth. Pursing a boy who probably wanted to spend time away from me", said Kagome letting tears fall from her eyes.

"I think I'm the biggest loser for not inviting my one and only true love on my vacation", said a familiar voice.

Kagome's hair shadowed her eyes and she smiled and let the tears fall as a hand grasped hers from around the tree. She swung around and hugged her love tightly.

"I'm such and idiot", said Kagome.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed Kagome.

******************************************************************************************

Sorry for being very VERY VERY VERY short, but i had other things to do. Don't worry another chapter coming your way.


	13. Falling For The First Time

**__**

Falling For the First Time

I'm so happy for finally finishing their spring break weekend. Now they are headed back to the last six weeks of school. Cool right? N*E*ways writing this fic is absolutely exhausting sometimes but often it can be cool. I love checking my e-mail to find wonderful reviews and constructive criticism. Though there are sometimes where I can't pull myself to finish these fanfictions. Eventually reviews pour in from different people asking me to continue and of course I do. I'm sorry for boring you with my speech, but I had to get it all out. Thank you faithful reviewers, it was you who helped me continue this story. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isis Katz =^^=

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Kagome jumped out of bed and put on her school uniform. One more day till her birthday, she would be sixteen and legal to drive. She picked up her backpack and went outside to see Sesshomaru waiting for her at her front gate. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe he had walked over to her house. He turned and saw Kagome, he smiled and Kagome blushed.

"You walked over to my house", said Kagome.

"Well I decided you had a birthday coming up so what the heck", said Sesshomaru with a cool and collected smile.

"Oh", said Kagome.

They walked to school together and talked about her soon to be birthday. They had come early and decided to wait in the park across the street from the school. Kagome was itching to find out what Sesshomaru had bought her. She knew he was not one to be tricked so easily. 

"Sessho-Kun what did you get me for my birthday?", asked Kagome her eyes sparking like a curious cat.

"Wait and find out", said Sesshomaru looking up at the clouds then at Kagome.

"Well if you won't tell me what you got me, at least tell me where you'll be having my party", said Kagome.

"Just a little get together at a restaurant, I guess", said Sesshomaru no emotion in his voice at all.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!", growled Kagome turning red with anger.

"Spending time with your friends and family should be enough....... Right?", said Sesshomaru getting hold a of Kagome's hand and crossing the street to school.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't need to have a fancy place to have my party", said Kagome a little upset.

In first period Kagome stayed quiet and kept to herself. Sango would turn around and talk to her but Kagome would not answer her. Kagome felt upset at the fact Sesshomaru seemed like he didn't care for her birthday at all. It seemed none of her friends cared. They first five periods ended the same Kikyo and Sango talking about the latest scandal, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, including Miroku asking Kagome what was wrong with her.

Lunch came and Kagome didn't pick up her lunch tray, instead she lay her head on her hands and closed her eyes. Her friends came in and noticed Kagome alone.

"Kagome you doing anything after school?", asked Sango.

"Yeah, homework", said Kagome trying to sound the least bit interested though she was.

"Oh just asking", said Sango eating some ramen.

Kagome got angry and turned to Sesshomaru who sat beside her and gave her a long emotionless stare.

"What's the matter with you?", asked Kagome with a growl.

"Nothing", said Sesshomaru turning to look at Inuyasha chug down two bowls of ramen to make Kikyo laugh.

School ended and Kagome caught a bus home. She entered her house and found her mother quickly making dinner.

"What's the rush mom?", asked Kagome sitting on the staircase outside the kitchen.

Kagome's mom gasped then answered her daughter.

"Kagome dear your scared me", said her mother.

"Will you please answer me?", asked Kagome her eyes shadowed by her hair.

"Well I have a meeting to be at", said her mother quickly.

"You've never had a meeting before", said Kagome picking through her backpack and pulling out her math book.

"Well Sota's teacher wants to have a meeting about Sota's outstanding performance in school", said Kagome mother picking up her purse from the kitchen table.

"How corny is that", mumbled Kagome.

"What was that Kagome?", asked her mother.

"Nothing", said Kagome picking up her backpack and heading upstairs.

Kagome heard her mother call her down for dinner then heard the door slam, signaling her mothers exit. Kagome made her way down to the kitchen to find a bowl of hot kuri. She stared at it then turned around and stared at the refrigerator. She was afraid to open the door. She laughed to herself, who ever heard of a teenaged girl afraid to open her refrigerator door. She knew the reason why............. Every year her mother would make her birthday cake a day before her birthday. Kagome stared long and hard at the door handle; she reached forward and held the handle. The cold handle burned against her warm skin.

'If I open it and don't like what I see I'll be upset', thought Kagome.

She pulled it open and found everything else you find in a fridge except her cake. She sighed, what if everyone did forget about her birthday. Her own mother, boyfriend and best friends forgot. Maybe as you get older it becomes less important.

"I'm over the hill to old to count", said Kagome sitting down at the table and eating her now cold kuri.

******************************************************************************************

After her meal Kagome went up to take a shower. She sat in her tub and let her body soak in the water. She then scrubbed her hair softly with some coconut smelling shampoo. She then stood up and dried herself; she looked in the full-length mirror and snorted. She pulled on some dry Hello Kitty pajamas and some Hello Kitty night socks and slippers. She walked into her room and took out her homework; she finished it in a few moments and then laid down on her bed.

Buyo purred loudly as Kagome rubbed his ears lightly. She stared at her laptop and at her buddy list, all her friends were on but no one talked to her. Kagome's mother came in later and went straight to her room and to bed. Later Grandpa came and told Kagome to sleep. Kagome sighed then fell asleep around eleven thirty or so. 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

Kagome woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing, she turned it off and got dressed. She went down and smelled scrambled eggs.

"Ah, Good morning Kagome", said her mother sweetly.

"Ohayo", said Kagome.

Kagome stood around and watched her family continue with their everyday lives and pay no attention to her. She sighed and decided not to drop hints, it was her birthday and that's all that mattered. Kagome left the house and expected to see Sesshomaru there. He wasn't, and she walked to school by herself,all alone. She walked into first period and saw her friends laughing and carrying on. Sesshomaru noticed her and smiled.

"Hello Kagome!!", said Inuyasha cheerfully.

"Hey Inuyasha", said Kagome glumly.

"What's up with you today?", asked Inuyasha.

"It's her birthday", said Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled, he was the only one that remembered.

"Thank you Sessho-kun", said Kagome happily planting a kiss on his lips.

"OH YEAH!!!!", said Inuyasha finally remembering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!", said her friends all together.

"Thank you all", said Kagome happily.

All went well that time but later it seemed that they all soon forgot.............................

******************************************************************************************

Well I got tired of writing so I decided to end it here. A new chapter will be out soon.........Okay!!!!!!!!!!.

__

Next chapter: Call and Answer

C-Ya soon!!!!!!!!!!

Isis Katz =^^= 


	14. Call & Answer

**__**

Call & Answer

Know What? Well I wanted to tell you all something.......... Have you ever noticed people make fanfics and never finish them then get started on another one and never finish that one either!!!!!!!!!! DUDE!!!! IT'S LIKE A RIPPLE EFFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well just felt like educating you a bit on that from my perspective.

Isis Katz =^^=

=^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U =^-^= -_-U=^-^= -_-U

It was eighth period and no one hadn't even gave Kagome any notification about her party!! Kagome got angry and left home in a hurry. She felt better once she stepped through the door to her house, she couldn't wait to slip into her party dress. Kagome pranced upstairs as cocky as possible and jumped through her door, her unique and smug smile turned into a horrified stare. Her dress was missing! Her beautiful $500.00 dollar dress had been stolen. A dress that used up all her life savings. 

"I couldn't of miss placed it because I left it right on the bed", said Kagome quickly lifting her bed sheets.

"No one has been through my room cause I lock it", said Kagome. 

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!......................... Mom?", said Kagome running downstairs in a hurry.

"Where is she?", asked Kagome to herself come to think of it no one was home.

"I can't believe it...... My own family left me alone on my birthday", said Kagome sadly.

She slowly stomped upstairs and took a long hot shower. After she got out she decided to go to her favorite Ferris Wheel. She arrived at the huge wheel and took about five minutes to get into one.

"I wonder why none of my friends remembered my birthday?", asked Kagome to herself.

"I mean I must of reminded them like every second this whole week. Maybe they got tired of me doing that and they forgot it on purpose", said Kagome with a gasp.

"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE BECOME ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome.

She then stopped torturing herself and got off her favorite ride. She passed by the old Merry-Go-Round and sat on the worn down horses. They creaked a little as she sat on one but it was okay, the snow started falling again. It did that a lot when she was sad, it felt like it was mocking her. Yet this time the snow comforted her, she then started dancing around the horses humming a tune (My Will Tune _If You Must Know). _She then slipped and fell on her knees on the hard ground, she looked up at the sky and stared long and hard at it. This was it............. This was her sign................. Falling down... She has fallen down, so she must pick herself up again.

"I understand now", said Kagome. The wind blew through her hair and the snow stopped.

"Thanks", said Kagome running away from the Merry-Go-Round. She walked past an old ware house of some sort and she stopped. Someone ran into the ware house and dropped something.

"What is that?", asked Kagome to herself. She went over and picked up a receipt for a $500.00 dollar dress!!!!

"MY DRESS!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Kagome happily.

"That bastard has my dress", growled Kagome running into the ware house. It was dark so she felt around for the switch and grabbed it and pulled it down.

As soon as she did that, "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!", said her family and friends.

"My Birthday!!!!!!!!!! You all did remember", said Kagome tears coming to her eyes.

"Now don't cry my sweet", said Sesshomaru taking hold of Kagome's hand and pulling her close to him.

"Sesshomaru", whispered Kagome putting her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Yes?", asked Sessho.

"SOOOOOOOO........ What did ya get me?", asked Kagome pulling away from him and smiling a curious smile.

"You win", said Sesshomaru pulling out a box.

He gave it to Kagome and she opened it. She gasped...... There in the box was a silver ring with a gold heart in the middle and two diamonds surrounding it.

"Oh Sessho-Kun", said Kagome her eyes sparkling with adoration.

"It's a promise ring", said Sesshomaru.

"Meaning?", asked Kagome slipping the ring on.

"I will stay with you forever and ever", said Sesshomaru putting his forehead against Kagome's.

"Sessho-Chan?", said Kagome.

"Yes my love?", said Sesshomaru back.

"My mother's right behind you", said Kagome pointing behind Sesshomaru.

"Aw", said Sesshomaru letting go of Kagome and letting her mother come in for a share of love.

"My goodness Kagome I thought he was going to eat you right here in front of everybody", said her mother eyeing Sesshomaru who stared at the floor.

"Mom", said Kagome a little embarrassed.

"Well let the party begin!!!!!!!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha and Sango.

Kagome went into the back and slipped into her party dress which was a dark green strapless dress with little sparkling leaf designs. Sesshomaru was awestruck when he saw Kagome.

"You look beautiful", said Sesshomaru.

"Thank you", said Kagome blushing a bit.

"Sorry to cut in but may I ask you for a dance?", asked Inuyasha with a smile.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, though he was not ecstatic about the idea he let his little brother dance with his beloved. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and he led her to the dance floor, a nice slow song started playing and Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"You know you are the world to my brother", said Inuyasha keeping his eyes right with hers.

"Really", said Kagome staring back at him though her eyes did wonder a little.

"Stay with him always Kagome", said Inuyasha pulling Kagome in for a hug. Kagome smiled and soon felt herself being twirled over to another's hands. She noticed the hands to belong to none other then Sesshomaru.

She held him close then put her arms around his neck and his around her little waist. They danced the night away no one could stop them. Kagome's mom stood on the side taking pictures constantly, till Grandpa took the camera away. After their dance Kagome walked over to her home made cake which read, 'Happy Birthday Kagome Hiragashi' in purple and pink icing. Kagome then blew out her candles and made a wish. She stood over her cake and smiled.

Sango stood in the back and smiled devilishly at Kikyo who smiled back.

"Hey Kagome happy birthday", said the girls dumping Kagome's head in the cake.

Kagome stood up with her face full of cake and laughed out loud, then started throwing cake around the room. Soon all the guests were having a food fight all except one, guess who? Sesshomaru stood off to the side avoiding the fight. Kagome saw him and walked over.

"I couldn't thank you enough for what you have done for me", said Kagome smiling with cake all over.

"No need to thank me..... you deserved this", said Sesshomaru looking at Kagome's frosting covered face.

Kagome grinned and stood on her tip toes, Sesshomaru stared as she faced him. She went forward and instead of kissing him rubbed her cheeks against his cheeks. Kagome laughed loudly as she saw Sesshomaru's cheeks covered with white frosting and purple and pink icing. She then jumped up and kissed him.

The party ended about 12:00 and everyone headed home. Kagome got on the internet and had a long conversation with all her friends. She disconnected from the i-net and jumped on her bed petting Buyo. She sighed then the phone rang.

"Hello", said Kagome.

"Hey", said Sesshomaru.

"Whatcha doing?", asked Kagome.

"Nothing just wanted to tell you something", said Sesshomaru.

"I know. Happy Birthday..... Right?", said Kagome.

"No", said Sesshomaru.

"Then what?", asked Kagome.

"I love you", said Sesshomaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nice chapter? Yes? No? Okay whatever. N*E*ways a new chapter coming soon. More fun and comedy love coming your way!!!!!!!!!!

__

Next Chapter: Back Seat Dog

C-ya soon!!!!!!!!

Isis Katz =^^=


	15. Back Seat Dog

**__**

Back Seat Dog

I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers. Your reviews made me feel great about my stories

Okay N*E*ways get ready for a new chapter. It's been a while since an update right? LOL!!

******************************************************************************************

Kagome was sitting in her mothers little car clutching the steering wheel. She felt really excited about going for her driving test; nothing could dampen her spirit. She loved the way the pedals felt under her feet and the way the review mirror moved to perfectly suit her. Her hazel eyes brightened every time she honked the car horn.

"Kagome come inside already!!!", yelled Souta.

"Alright already SHEESH!!", yelled Kagome back. She released her grip on the steering wheel and walked inside. Kagome walked up into her room and picked up the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's number.

"Hello", said Sesshomaru placidly.

"Hey whatcha doing?", said Kagome with a bounce in every word.

"Nothing. You?", asked Sessho.

"Nothing much just practicing a little driving", said Kagome proudly.

"Really. Have you gotten out on the main highway?", asked Sesshomaru.

"Uhhhhhh, no I get kind of paranoid", said Kagome embarrassed.

"Oh, C'mon Kagome there's really nothing to be frightened of on the road", said Sesshomaru coolly.

"Well you've been driving for sometime so it's easy for you to say", said Kagome throwing herself on her bed and staring at the driving manual.

"Well how about this", said Sesshomaru.

"What?", asked Kagome.

"How about I teach you to drive in the country side of Kyoto first then take you out on the highway later?", asked Sesshomaru.

"REALLY!!! That would be great!!!!!", said Kagome excitedly.

"Well I got to go", said Kagome.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow bright and early", said Sesshomaru.

"Love you bye", said the couple in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 9:00 in the morning Kagome jumped out of bed and got dressed in a blue and orange jog suit, and put her hair up in a bun. Sesshomaru was bringing his car so Kagome could drive. Kagome couldn't wait to get into Sesshomaru's Impala Sports car. Kagome then heard Sesshomaru pull up in her drive way. Kagome's mom wished her luck and Kagome was on her way.

"Good morning", said Sesshomaru walking over to Kagome who wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"An good morning to you too", said Kagome walking to the passengers side as Sesshomaru opened her the door. Kagome let Sesshomaru drive over to Kyoto's country side since she got a little paranoid on the road.

When they finally got to the country side Kagome took the wheel. She was doing great except for the occasional turn but all and all she was a natural.

"Well you seem to be doing great", said Sesshomaru looking over at Kagome while she let her eyes off the road for a second to smile at him.

"So, Sesshomaru are you going to the Cherry Blossom festival this year?", asked Kagome turning down a road. Sesshomaru looked over at her for a second. He'd never really cared about those kind of things, festivals and such they were meaningless.

"It would mean so much if we could go together", said Kagome.

He thought for a while, this meant so much to Kagome, he could let his emotion costume down for one measly night, right? 

"I guess so", said Sesshomaru who smiled when Kagome smiled brightly at him. Sesshomaru happened to turn his head to the road and gasped.

"KAGOME WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!", yelled Sesshomaru loudly.

"What!?!?" yelled Kagome who slammed on the brakes.

*BUMP!!!!

Kagome and Sesshomaru opened their eyes and blinked two times.

"You think it's dead?", asked Kagome with a sheepish but shocked look.

Sesshomaru glared at her, the two stepped out of the car. Sesshomaru looked at the bloated dead rabbit.

"That answer your question?", asked Sesshomaru looking over at Kagome.

Her eyes started to tear. "That poor little animal!!!", cried Kagome crying loudly!!!

******************************************************************************************************* 

Sorry so short but i have to study cause i'm taking the TAKS Test already!!! OKAY!!! UPDATE WILL BE SOON!!!

Isis Katz =^^=


End file.
